The present invention relates to an armrest, and more particularly, to an armrest that forms a part of a console compartment in a vehicle, such as in an automobile between bucket seats.
Vehicle interior components are increasingly including convenience items for vehicle operators and passengers. Center consoles located between seats are a typical accessory that may include a storage compartment with its lid being also used as an armrest. As the seats may be adjusted in a forward-to-rearward direction, it is desirable for the armrest to provide similar adjustment.
An example of a slideable armrest is illustrated and discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,314, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the '314 patent, a cover assembly of a console compartment is also used as an armrest. The cover assembly includes a cover for an arm to rest thereon and a base for openable covering the compartment. The cover and the base are connected together by a U-shaped slide assembly so that the cover can slide relative to the base by the guiding rods provided in the slide assembly. However, the cover assembly in '314 patent comprises many components and is complicated in structure, implying a high cost in both manufacturing and assembling.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved slideable armrest that is simple in structure and therefore is of low cost in both design and manufacturing, and easy to assemble as well.